


In The Shadows of Our Footsteps

by cigarette_ahego



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Last Dance, Promises, anadil radiates royal energy honestly, but not to each other, oopsies, peasant! hester, princess! anadil, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarette_ahego/pseuds/cigarette_ahego
Summary: Tomorrow, Anadil will be married off to some prince in another kingdom.Tomorrow, Hester will have to say goodbye to her soulmate forever.Tonight, they dance.
Relationships: Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	In The Shadows of Our Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat inspired by “a wistful waltz” by teddy hyde !! princess! anadil x peasant/thief! hester. lowkey angsty.

“May I have this dance, Lady Anadil?”

Anadil spun around, searching for the face in the darkness of the ballroom.

Hester’s black eyes grinned back at her. Anadil frowned, biting her gum.

”Hester, we shouldn’t. What if someone sees?”

“They won’t see.” Hester said, voice soft. She took Anadil’s hand in hers, guiding her through the dance, acting as the man. “It’s a dark ballroom, and besides, no ones paying enough attention anyways. Just let me have this chance, please.”

A sort of pleading rang behind her words, hidden well enough to be unnoticeable to those who didn’t know her well enough - Anadil melted into her touch.

”Fine. Just one.”

Hester’s lips lifted, and she began to spin Anadil around with surprising agility, in perfect timing to the beat. They moved as one, the whole world falling away - just Anadil and Hester, Hester and Anadil, as it always had been and never would be again.

The song changed, something slower and more traditional. Hester pulled Anadil into her chest, and a warm blush spread up the princess’ neck. 

Hester brought her lips to Anadil’s ears. “Remember when we were little?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Anadil raised an eyebrow.

”Years ago. We made a promise. _You_ made a promise.”

The candlelight illuminated Hester’s sharp features, casting a shadow on all the right places: sharp jawline, sunken cheeks, charcoal eyes that glinted with mischief at all times; the dark bags that law beneath, evidence of all the late nights at bars and sneaking out to meet Anadil where no one could see them. Her black suit with red accents that so perfectly matched her cropped black and red hair - the curves of her waistline, and below ... Anadil stored a mental image in her mind, knowing this could possibly be the last chance she’d ever have to admire her - thought, she knew she could never forget Hester, in a hundred years or another life.

Her voice caught in her throat. “What was the promise?” 

Hester moved her gaze down, from Anadils eyes to her nose to her lips ... 

“We promised ... to never leave each other. _Ever_.”

“I-“ Guilt nibbled at Anadil’s heart. “We were kids, Hester. You know I couldn’t keep that promise. I have no choice.”

“You could come with me!” Hester cried. The couple across from them glared, and Hester lowered her voice. “We could run away together. Dot knows a guy, Robin, who could shelter us until they gave up the search.” She held Anadil’s pale shane’s in her own. “We could get away with it. We could live together. It would be that easy.”

Anadil wanted so badly to believe her. It was such a simple fantasy, so perfect and beautiful. But she knew that nothing in this world was perfect _or_ beautiful. 

_Except Hester ..._

No, she told herself. It would never work. It wasn’t that easy.

”Hester, I _can’t_. This is what I’m supposed to do. This is what I _have_ to do.”

Hester held her gaze for a moment, silently trying to find a workaround-

Her face fell, and Anadil knew she’d gave in. Part of her had hoped she wouldn’t.

”Fine. Go off, marry that stupid prince, I don’t care.” You could practically see Hester’s walls building up again, shielding herself from the world. “But first, promise me. Promise you’ll _never_ forget me. Promise me, and mean it this time.”

Anadil smiled, tears shining in her eyes. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

And Hester leaned down and kissed her, short and sweet but full of passion, fifteen years worth of memories put into one move ... and Anadil kissed back, not caring if anyone saw, lost in their own bubble, hidden in the shadows of the ball, together for the last time ever.

But then Hester’s lips were gone, and so was she, lost in the same shadows that had once protected their love. Anadil sighed, wiping the un-fallen tears from her eyes, puffing up her sleek black dress, preparing for her departure: she saw her mother signalling for her from the stage, and Anadil walked towards her, steps strong and confident, as she always had.

And though they walked in opposite directions, both had left a part of their hearts there, in the shadows of their footsteps and in the promises they would never keep yet always remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> uh i’m not sure on this one ... i love the concept but i don’t think it’s written well. oh well. also i suck at endings aHHH- leave kudos cause i’m a slut. 
> 
> also tomorrow is the start of femslash february bitches- imma be posting on here and on my tumblr (same user as on here) so check that out!


End file.
